Mi Vida
by Lovely-chan
Summary: Reflexiones de la Vida de Albert de la serie de animacion Candy Candy


**_Mi Vida... _**

Por Josy 

josyelias@hotmail.com 

_"Un ciclo interminable es mi vida…" _

Cómo ha pasado el tiempo, ya no recuerdo ni cómo ni cuando fue que todo se convirtió en nada. Aquel aroma que invadía el aire, solo ahí lo he podido percibir...era todavía un niño. Quizás en aquel entonces me quedaba algo.

_"llena de nada y vacía de todo." _

Una bruma de pétalos se apoderaba de todo, no podía ver ni siquiera el cielo y aquel aroma maravilloso se tornaba muy intenso y desagradable. Lo presentí en aquel instante, y sin darme cuenta...ya había pasado todo.

_"Que silencio encuentro en cada lugar..." _

Me desprendí de el único lazo de alegría que me quedaba, se alejó de mi vida la única amiga. No pude llorar, mi tiempo y espacio se habían congelado junto a sus recuerdos. En aquel entonces fue donde apareció ella. 

_ "no me falta tu presencia."_

Sin esperarme yo nada, me encontré aislado del mundo. Por qué si apenas era yo un niño me caía tanta responsabilidad en las manos? Yo solo quería ser como cualquier otro niño, ir a la escuela, tener amigos, padres...crecer poco a poco, pero no fue así. Todo lo que me quedó fue ella.

_"Una triste compañía me acompaña..." _

Todo fue tan de repente, estudiar tantas cosas, entender cosas que un niño no podía comprender y por qué, por qué yo? Crecer, eso tenía que hacer. Me sentí encarcelado, quería escapar. Yo decidiría el futuro de los demás, por qué? Acaso no somos libres de decidir? No. Yo era el vivo ejemplo de que así no eran las cosas. Tube que crecer tan pronto. 

_"y no me deja vivir en calma." _

Ni cuenta me dí cómo pasó el tiempo y de lo poco felíz que me sentía a su lado, fue cuando regresé aquel lugar. Todo estaba igual, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido con su muerte. El mismo aroma a rosas, la brisa y los árboles. Descubrí mi amor por la naturaleza, me calmaba y sentía que me devolvía un poco de la paz que se me había escapado para dejarme junto con ella. Ella estaba ahí cada minuto, cada segundo, cada instante.

_"Cada mañana invades mi alma..." _

Aunque había crecido poco de estatura, me vi obligado a crecer en sabiduría y cicatrizar el alma en cuestión de un día. Todo este repentino cambio me convirtió en un chico introvertido, pero no me pudo arrebatar la bondad que mi hermana me enseñó. Mi amor por los seres vivientes era lo único que me mantenía en pie. Y cómo saber que uno de esos seres sería quién me salvaría el alma. 

_"...y cada noche cierras mis ojos." _

Vivir la vida plenamente, acaso alguien me explicaría a que se refieren? Yo nunca lo he sabido, no desde que estoy junto a ella. Tantas obligaciones, compromisos, viajes y nada era lo que yo quería, pero y que era lo que yo quería? Aún no lo sabía. Ni siquiera sé quién soy. Un fantasma, eso soy...ante todos eso soy. 

Todo es relativo, pero no en mi mundo, no en esta jaula de menterias en la que vivo. El rico es quién manda aún si es injusto y malvado, y el pobre obedece por ser mas desafortunado. Desafortunado el que ordena para comprar la felicidad y no el ser felíz sin importar el que dirán. Y por qué yo ordenar y obligar a que se haga mi voluntad sin importar si esta bien o esta mal? Esta frialdad me asecha cada día y no puedo escapar.

_"Sin ti quisiera pasar las horas..." _

Partiré en un viaje para alejarme de ella, sin éxito. Pero sentiré el aroma de las rosas que ya casi olvido. Parece que han pasado cuarenta años sobre mi... siendo tan joven luzco como un viejo, tras este disfraz cualquiera diría que soy un abuelo...pero es lo que soy. 

Por fin libre...al menos eso quise creer. Escaparé de ella en esta habitación tan hermosa que me he conseguido, con un cielo de techo y un árbol de cobijo. Conseguí mi primer amigo, no es humano pero es un ser vivo y es para mí el mejor compañero, al menos me hace sentir que ella se alejado de mi aunque sea un poco. 

_"pero es inútil estar a solas." _

Nada pasa...lo único que he conseguido es llenar mi vacío con los animales del bosque en el que vivo. No pude vivir bajo el cielo por mucho más tiempo, la lluvia me enfermó y el frío me venció. Ahora estoy en un refugio, aquí estaremos bien hasta que nos encuentren..no puedo relevar mi identidad y tampoco quiero. Quiero ser nadie, un rostro sin nombre para escapar de mi realidad. Pero nada llena este espacio que ella siempre llena. 

_"Y mi tiempo pasa tan lento..." _

Aunque encontré algo que amo, no estoy felíz. El tiempo pasa tan lento y yo sigo a su lado, nada pasa, nada pasa. Busco esa llama que se extinguió en mi alma...

La encontré, a esa chispa que una vez ví perder su brillo. Una pequeña que me alegra el corazón como nada lo ha hecho hasta el día de hoy. Pero...quiero que al menos ella sea felíz...y no lo es. 

_"tú sigues siendo mi complemento." _

Esa chica sonríe aunque no es felíz, siguió mi consejo...pero debería escucharlo yo también. Quizás sea ella la que salve mi alma, ella, junto a ella siento que mi compañera se alejó definitivamente de mi. Mi paz está junto a ti, pequeña. 

_"Si al menos llegara el día..." _

Regresó, el silencio regresó y ella también. No se aleja, me asecha cada vez más. Escapé de mi refugio y también se fue la chispa que alejó mi mal. Mi vida...que haré con mi vida? Asumir mi destino o seguir otro camino? Pero, para vivir esa vida tan fría para que vivir...aunque no hay diferencia a esta vida vacía. Creí que te habías ido, me equivoqué. No quise darme cuenta que jamás me dejaría y por más que lo intentaba me miraba y sonreía. Que burlona has sido compañera mía por qué mejor no te vas y me dejas vivir en paz. Lucharé por que llegue el día en que me libere de tu mal.

_"en que terminara mi absurda vida..." _

Decidida, así está mi vida. Vivida por mí, obserbada por nadie y por todos. Que triste es saber lo que esta pasando a mi alrededor y no hacer yo nada. Debería intervenir? Acaso no soy el dueño de todo? Acaso no son mis órdenes las de mayor importancia? Pues no dejaré que me lleven lo único que me alivia el alma. 

_"llegar a donde tú no existas..." _

Tomaré mi señalado destino, no sin antes hacer algo por mi mismo. Asumiré mis responsabilidades como así lo quiso mi padre. Iré de viaje muy pronto, buscaré la chispa que me alivia el alma. Me necesita y yo estaré a su lado...siempre. Iré por todo el mundo si es necesario hasta verte felíz, entonces podré sonreir por siempre y ya no estarás más a mi lado. 

_"y finalmete llenarme de todo." _

Eres tú quién ilumina mi vida, quien llena mi alma, pero solo el destino me llevará contigo si es que soy tu verdadero camino. A lo lejos estaré esperando el día, el momento en que tú estés a mi lado. Ese será el día en que yo vuelva a nacer, a vivir. Ese será el día en que yo me llene de todo lo hermoso de la vida y conozca el amor en su real pureza. Ese será el día en que ella finalmete me deje, ella, mi compañera de cada día, mi soledad. Será un adios para siempre o tal vez temporero y me pregunto si luego la echaré de menos...me pregunto tantas cosas pero no hayo respuestas. Tendré que esperar. Por que ella se marche y por que llegue a mis brazos mi adorada pequeña. Ese será el día en que recupere mi vida. Mi vida. Te esperaré por siempre...Candy. 

_Un ciclo interminable es mi vida,_

_llena de nada y vacía de todo._

_Que silencio encuentro en cada lugar, _

_no me falta tu presencia._

_Una triste compañía me acompaña _

_Y no me deja vivir en calma. _

_Cada mañana invades mi alma, _

_y cada noche cierras mis ojos. _

_Sin ti quisiera pasar las horas,_

_pero es inútil estar a solas. _

_Y mi tiempo pasa tan lento; _

_tú sigues siendo mi complemento._

_Si al menos llegara el día _

_en que terminara mi absurda vida,_

_llegar a donde tú no existas _

_y finalmete llenarme de todo._


End file.
